


Daddy

by FlirtyHale



Series: Collection of Rickyl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, THEY'RE DORKS, Teasing, This isn't Kinky nor is it even smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith may happen to called Daryl a certain word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just roll with this alright

It felt like the first time in forever that Rick woke up on his own accord. Wasn't woken up by gun shots or the dead moaning or a baby wailing or someone else purposely shaking him awake. 

No, this time he wakes up and it's like a Saturday morning from before the turn. The sun shining through the curtains, the sheets soft, crazy soft more than anything he'd imagined once the world went to shit. The house is quiet but a nice quiet, something he could fall back asleep too. So he curls tighter into the sheets with his eyes shut tight no sound to be heard throughout the house. Except when he snakes his hand against the mattress to grab at what should be on the other side of the bed, it's not there. Just empty cold space.

He opens his eyes and a should be sleeping Daryl is not there. Again, it's been a strange morning. 

He listens for the sound of the shower, listens for him talking downstairs and listens outside but no trace of the rough voice coming from anywhere. 

Then he sees it, Daryl's crossbow still sitting on the dresser of their room. His calm cool blood going ice cold and rigid. Yes they've been living in Alexandria for about six months now and it's oddly crazy that they haven't hit a point of turmoil. Things were looking up and a life was being started here. Rick was letting his guard down, he realizes that now. With the comfort of the walls and how stupidly in love he is, it made sense that something wrong was going to happen. Stupid karma.

He cautiously gets out of bed and pulls out the knife he has hidden in a dresser drawer. At least he was smart enough to put some kind of weapon in each main room. 

He creeps down the stairs, keeping the knife steady in his hands. He tries hard not to make the stairs squeak. His heart pounds against his chest at the thought of Judith and Carl, both in the rooms next to each other in the main floor. His stomach flips.

Michonne took up the basement suite even though Deena offered her a loft in the rows of duplex's. She had declined though as her family was staying in the three houses along this block. Abraham, Rosita, Sasha, Tara and Eugene in the one next to their own and Carol, Noah, Maggie and Glenn in the one right after. 

It just made sense, after all of them being together so long that they wouldn't move too far from each other. Especially if a time of crisis were to arise then they would all be just meters away from each other. 

Kind of like right now, Rick's heart is beating heavily against his chest hoping that if something went wrong, Michonne had heard or even Carl. But if something went wrong and they heard, he’d hope either of them would've woken him up, yet they didn't. Rick feels dizzy at the thought. 

He ducks below the view line of the open spaced living room and kitchen, quietly making it down the hallway to Carl's room. His door is closed but Judith's isn't. Rick waits and listens out the door then carefully opens it as quietly as possible. 

His son is passed out in his bed, sheriffs hat hanging in the wall. It's like the kid went to sleep and hadn't moved at all during the night. Rick closes the door and feels comfort at the fact that Carl is safe but Judith, Judith isn't in her crib and her blinds are open. Everything about the scene makes him shudder. 

"Eat up lil asskicker, then we'll go get yer dad up huh." 

His body eases a little and he walks out of the hallway to peer around the corner into the dining room. Daryl is sitting on a chair pulled away from the table and feeding a smiling yet messy little girl. 

"Dada!" She chimes at the sight of him and Ricks cheeks go red as he tries to hide the knife that's in his hand.

"You plannin' on cutting bananas up with that thing?" Daryl teases and goes back to feeding a hungry Judith. 

Rick carefully hides the knife in the storage closet, making a mental note to return it to the dresser upstairs.

"You weren't in bed, though somethin' bad happened..." Rick says walking over Daryl and places a hand on his back.

"Heard the little one makin a fuss thought I'd feed her. Let ya sleep, ya need it" Daryl stands first wiping Judith mouth with a towel then turning to give Rick a small grin.

"Thank you" Rick says genuinely, his heart rate findly back to normal "and good morning" he pecks his partner on lips once  
"Mornin'" Daryl replies with ease, then moves to get rid of the jar of mashed apples that Judith just ate.

"Any plans for today?" Rick asks.  
"Might go out the walls for a while not sure yet."  
"I'll come with- Jessie said she'd watch Judith if I needed."  
"Suit yourself" Daryl shrugs.

"Datee!" Judith squeals and Both Rick and Daryl look at her.  
"Yes darlin'" Rick coo's and walks to go pick her up. She started saying certain words about 3 months ago and it kind of took everyone by surprise that she's growing up in his hell. But none the less, still growing up.

Rick puts his arms out to pick her up but she doesn't make grabby hands at him like she normally does. 

"Judyy?" Rick questions, looking down at the baby who’s line of sight is focused on Daryl. Whose back is currently turned and digging in the fridge. 

Rick tries to pick her up but she beings to scream and Rick knows better than letting her do that.

"Judy what's wrong?" He questions like she'll give him an answer.  
"Dadee!!" She chimes again, her screams turning into gleeful squeals.

Rick is terribly confused, he looks up at Daryl who’s now facing towards them and it kind of hits Rick so much that he has to take a step back.

"Daryl, turn around again."  
Daryl looks up at him with a twisted face "if yer wantin to stare at my ass all ya had to do was ask" He smirks and Rick can't help but get a stupid grin on his face. 

"No but actually, turn around."  
"Alright alright" Daryl turns and Judith gets that pouty look again.  
"Ok turn back around again."  
"Are you tryin' make me dance or someth-"  
"Daddyy!" Judith cheers and she giggles. 

Rick stares at Judith then back at Daryl who looks like a deer in headlights, finally realizing the point Rick was trying to prove.

"She just-" Rick starts  
"Nah she didnit" Daryl answers

"Dada!" She coo's now making grabby hands at Rick, he picks her up and immediately walks over to Daryl who's making some kind of breakfast. Rick turns so she can look at Daryl.

"Daddy!!" She squeals making grabby hands at him. Daryl is forced by sheer instinct to grab the little girl from Rick's hold, afraid that if he doesn't she will go toppling to the ground. She settles into Daryl's arms and Rick just looks astounded at the two of them.

"Don't" Daryl suggests and Rick just lets out a low laugh.  
"I wasn't going to-"  
"Rick I swear-"  
Rick has to hide his smile behind behind his hand "It's endearing that's all."  
"You tell no one."  
Rick nods, he's lying though and Daryl knows it. Their whole relationship is built off of teasing one another other. 

"Alright alright, I'm going for a shower. Judith take care of daddy okay?" He kisses the top of his daughters head and then basks in the glower that Daryl gives him.  
"You're officially a dad Daryl, I never thought-"  
"Shut it Grimes."  
Rick backs out of the kitchen "maybe we can convince Carl-"  
"And maybe I'll just invite some walkers over for a Rick lunch."  
Rick snorts and turns away "Sure thing Daddy."


End file.
